super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb (Playable)
!!!!! This page's about Phineas and Ferb as playable characters in Disney XD Superstar Brawl! You may also be looking for Phineas and Ferb (TV series), a page about the tv series. !!!!! Phineas and Ferb are the two main protagonists and lead characters in Phineas and Ferb. They were revealed as part of the big announcement of Disney XD Superstar Brawl on January 31th, 2014 and are the first characters to fight in a team. Phineas is a very creative and spontaneous mind who tends to talk the most of the two while his stepbrother Ferb is the more active and constructive one. Both of them are really great in planning things and technology. Plus, they remain oblivious to her sister Candace trying to bust them and think she wants to get their mother to be proud of them. Similar to Ice Climbers, both can get seperated. However, only when an opponents KOes the controlled brother, he or she scores a point. When the uncontrolled one's already gone and the controlled one respawns, the other's back as well. Attributes Phineas and Ferb, among the duo characters, have the special ability to switch playability between each other making both Phineas and Ferb playable. Both of them are rather quick and have good comboing skills although their moves can be partially difficult to control making it difficult to keep a combo flowing. Both of them are rather light and therefore easy to KO with Phineas having a weight somewhere the same as Fox McCloud while Ferb's weight is similar to Olimar's. Luckily, they have a rather good recovery and range mostly using the other brother as an extented range move. This, however, also means that if the other brother is defeated, the controlled one has lesser strength, range and even the inability to perform some of his moves. In general, Phineas is a little faster, has a smaller hitbox, but does relatively lower damage and is easier to KO is comparison. Ferb, on the other hand, is a bit slower, has like 50% more hitbox then his brother, but is a bit heavier. Moveset *Neutral Attack: First the character who is controlled directly hits, then the other one and finally, both brothers punch, 3%, 4% (if Ferb's controlled it's vice versa), 8% (total: 15%) *Up Tilt: *Down Tilt: *Forward Tilt: Spin around 180 degree and kick with their respective feet (faced right -> right foot), 5% (8%), small knockback *Dash Attack: Dash and hold each other by their hands, the controlled one spins around the uncontrolled one, doing knockover, 9% *Up Smash: Charge and headbutt upwards, 3% (5%) *Down Smash: *Forward Smash: *Neutral Aerial: Kick sidewards, small knockback, 4% (5%) then 5% (4%) *Forward Aerial: *Back Aerial: The controlled brother does a karate kick to the left while the other kicks to the right covering back attacking sides, 10% *Up Aerial: The uncontrolled brother gets beneath the other one, falls upside down and pushes the controlled one upwards, good recovery move since the controlled brother's saved. *Down Aerial: The uncontrolled brother climbs on the other's head and pushes the controlled one downwards crushing their opponents from below, 8% (if Ferb's controlled, its 6%), good for Meteor Smashing *Grab Aerial: The controlled brother grabs onto his brother's legs, shoots him forwards and the uncontrolled one is likely to grab their opponent. *Pummel: The controlled one punches the opponent while the uncontrolled one holds his opponent, 3% per second (4% if Ferb's controlled) *Forward Throw: The uncontrolled brother throws the opponent upwards and the controlled brother jumps and kicks the opponent forwards, 12% (14%) *Back Throw: The controlled brother holds the uncontrolled brother by his legs and latter holds the opponent. The controlled whirls around and then the uncontrolled one finally lets go off the opponent, 17% *Up Throw: The uncontrolled brother throws the opponent upwards, the controlled one then jumps up spinning around himself to keep the opponent in the air, 8% (10%) *Down Throw: The uncontrolled brother throws his opponent downwards while the controlled one drills into said opponent. *Floor Back: Jump back onto their feet, doing little knockback and headbutting into their opponent, 7% *Floor Front: Do a double handstand to smash into their opponents, knockover, 9% *Edge (< 100%): One brother clings to the edge while the other one jumps above the earlier's head and crashes into their opponent enabling his brother to get back up as well, 7% (if Ferb's controlled it's 9%), small knockback *Edge (100%+): Get back onto the stage kicking both at the same time, 6%, knockover *Neutral Special: *Side Special: Racecar - Use it and crash into their opponents, medium knockback, 16% *Up Special: *Down Special: Brother Switch - Phineas and Ferb switches sides so Ferb can be controlled. *Superstar Smash: Super Power Brawl Machine - Build the machine and trap their opponents inside doing massive damage and a huge knockback likely to KO. When done, the machine gets hit by a beam from beyond the blastlines and disappears. Taunts *Up: Jump up at the same time and high five each other *Down: Take out two blue prints, Ferb holds them while Phineas looks at them and nods. *Side: Take out their guitars and play some notes Idle Poses *Turn to each other and appear to be talking, you can't understand anything, though. *Sit down and relax, but suddenly, Phineas jumps up and says to Ferb: "Come on Ferb! This day's too beautiful to waste." Cheer *Phi-ne-as and Ferb!! Phi-ne-as and Ferb!! Intro *Run onto the stage, Phineas sees their opponents, looks back to his brother and points to their opponents. Outro *Winning: High five each other *Losing: Phineas sighs while Ferb comforts him Victory Sequence *Play guitars *Both hold up Perry who grrrrrrrrrs *Pet Perry Losing Sequence *Phineas looks sad and Ferb neutral while both are clapping. Event Matches *TBA Rush Mode Costumes Phineas and Ferb gain an alternate costumes based around their ancestors Phineas and Ferbalot from "Excaliferb". Furtermore, they get following recolors: *'Yellow': Phineas's hair gets naturally blond, his t-shirt a yellow-white color and his pants a reddish color while Ferb gets a more light green hair and pink pants. (Phineas's head gets golden, his cloak orange and his clothes dark brown while Ferbalot gets a more shiny helmet and orange pants) *'Blue': Phineas's hair gets blue, his t-shirt a blue-white color and his pants a brown color while Ferb's hair gets dark blue and his pants a more dark purple color. (Phineas's head gets dark brown, his cloak blue and his clothes blue while Ferbalot gets a silver helmet and his pants a more pinkish color) *'Green': Phineas's hair gets green, his shirt all white and his pants purple while Ferb's hair gets red, his shirt red and his pants blue (just the opposite to their traditional colors) (Phineas's hair gets golden, his cap yellow and his clothes purple while Ferbalot's hair and shirt get brown and his pants yellow.) *'Black': Phineas's hair gets black, his shirt white-black and his pants black while Ferb's hair gets black as well as his pants (Phinea's hat gets black, his cap white and his clothes black, Ferbalot's helmet gets white and his pants black) *'Red': Phineas's hair gets dark red, his shirt red and orange and his pants dark brown while Ferb's hair gets a more orange color and his pants get red (Phineas's hat gets dark red and so does his cloak while his clothes get yellow. Ferbalot's helmet gets a bronze color and his pants dark red) Quotes *"Let's go, Ferb!" - being selected *"Happy to be friends with you" - being selected *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today" - being selected *"Ferb, we can do this" - Pre-match quote *"Did you see that, Ferb?" - having scored a point *"Yeah!" - having scored a point *"Wow!" - having scored a point *"Didn't see that coming, heh?" - having dealt a heavy attack *"We're stronger than we look!" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Woah ..." - being hit by a heavy attack *"What the!" - being hit by a heavy attack *"I hope you didn't do that on purpose" - having respawned *"I wonder where Perry is right now" - having respawned *"Ferb, we should do better this time" - having respawned *"Woah, that was close" - having recovered *"I can't believe that worked" - having recovered *"That's not one of ours, right, Ferb?" - picking up an item *"This looks useful" - picking up an item *"Let's use this, Ferb!" - picking up an item *"So what are we goona do today, Ferb?" - doing their idle poses *"Come on, Ferb! This day's too beautiful to waste it." - doing their idle poses *"Yes, yes we are." - having been asked if they aren't a little too young to be in a crossover fighting game by characters like Spider-Man *"Hmmm ... Say, Ferb, does this guy remind you of somebody?" - combating Agent P *"Hey, Baljeet! Nah, it's just the Hulk ..." - combating Hulk *"Ferb, didn't we play a game at the arcade with the exact same name as that guy the other day?" - combating Pac-Man *"Nah, thanks. We'd rather stick with our daily projects." - having been asked to join Camp Lakebuttom next summer by McGee Trivia *They are the first characters to fight as a pair. *Everything "they" say is said by Phineas (getting damaged, respawning etc.) while Ferb remains silent. The player also controls Phineas while Ferb's coping Phineas's every move. **Doing their Down Special "Brother Switch" it's possible to play as Ferb though. *They were the first characters from Phineas and Ferb to be revealed playable, the second was Agent P and the third Candace *Perry will also appear in their victory sequences if Agent P was one of their opponents in the victorious battle. Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB Category:Phineas and Ferb